


When gods accidentally isekai a group of crackheaded teens into a DnD like world

by Certified_degenerate_male



Series: Summoned sixteen saga [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Character Death, Crack, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certified_degenerate_male/pseuds/Certified_degenerate_male
Summary: The crackhead crew gets reincarnated into a fantasy world. Watch as they cause hope, despair, and chaos in this new world.Updates are random and spontaneous. please read the series in order.
Series: Summoned sixteen saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875814
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Do ghost busters exist in fantasy worlds cause if so I'm fucked

"Where am I" I wonder walking through the long hallway of bookshelves, it seems to branch out a lot, but I dare not go for getting lost in this place seems bad. The shelves have lots of room more books fill the shelves the farther back I go, finally I satisfy my curiosity picking up a book. The book is a enjoyable article on the traditions of several North American tribes, I remember reading this one once, I used it for my final project in history when I was in middle school. I pick a book from the other side it seems to be on a day me and my class spent in Egypt, it seems to follow me even to places where I made sure to disguise myself. This theme continues none of the knowledge here is unknown to me. After the seventh book I realize where I am, I'm in my own head traversing my brain. Then my next question comes, how do I leave. I pick up the first book on the shelves I can find it seems to be peaceful till the with everyone else's demise. I put down the book as my vision starts waning. I wake up in a strange room my body seems to be floating and i realize it is night. I go outside to see what I can gather about the building. When I get outside I see in big red letters Otrellias Orphanage. I go back in and find a mirror to see how I look, I seem to be some sort of spirit my body glows a soft translucent blue, a giant mass of horns pokes out of my head donning a translucent red coloring, my head has a zipper going down the middle opening it releases my mouth a horrid and sharp maw spanning most of my face, my eyes are mismatched on one side i got three eyes with red pupils surrounded by an inky black my lashes a bright magenta, on the other side is one eye when it opens teeth become visible and a tongue falls out it seems to function like a mouth instead of an eye. Around my neck two more eyes float a dark blue ball with a red iris with a black pupil in the middle. My forehead has a rather large mouth sideways with an eye similar in color to the first three but it seems to be melting. I can see my ribs as the flesh there is tattered where a stomach would be a mouth sits it also seems to function. I have patches of eyes on my legs and shoulders. I have a cloud of translucent flesh which flouts around my legs. As I finish examining myself a young vhild walks out of there room and stops when they see me. Their eyes show pure terror and he says one word under his breath.

Poltergeist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Korekiyo Shinguji
> 
> Role: A ghostly researcher, who shall hold his hand
> 
> Species: Poltergeist
> 
> Godly Power: instantly know's a civilizations culture but has to read about it in his mind he also can't dream and sleeps during the day


	2. Why buy thread when you can make it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting earlier I couldn't figure out a plot for the chapter. I hope it's okay.

I open my eyes a harsh light greets them. I look around I'm in some sort of woven sack, it's torn and shredded several young bodies lay on the ground I have a feeling in the back of my head that they're my siblings, but that's not what unsettles me the most. What does is the fact that we all share the same features eight eyes, eight legs, a large bulbous abdomen with a red hourglass on the bottom of it. I decide to leave the nest to check out my surroundings while I get used to my new body. Not to far away I find an cave something seems to be living in it, but it appears to have left. I decide to ready a trap. I spend the next few hours making multiple webs to trap the beast, so I can alleviate my hunger. I sit and wait for a few more hours till suddenly I feel my web move I dart over and see the horrid beast. It had a warty green hide and a giant maw the only thing I could think of to describe it was ugly. I reluctantly bit it and watched as it slowly died, I then wrapped it up and bit it again secreting a acid that turned its insides into soup. While I was waiting I changed my gift into a bestiary. As I scrolled through it I found a creature that matched its description. It was an ogre and it was at that point that I Kirumi Tojo knew that this workd was going to be crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Kirumi Tojo
> 
> Role: widow of web, who protects those who're dear 
> 
> Species: arachne 
> 
> Godly power: has a tool which shifts to fit the task she needs to do (can only turn into things a maid would use)


	3. does being a eldritch horror lower your ability to suck dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long it took me so much time to make a plot and figure out inaccuracies in the species.

I wake up. The walls are tight around me, if I move I might hurt myself. I try to wiggle into a comfier position but I hear a crack, it sounds similar to when you crush an egg in your hand, don't ask how I know what that sounds like. It doesn't take long before I realize that I am in fact inside an egg, I wriggle my way out breaking the shell to get to freedom. When I finally get my self in the light I have no idea what I am, I'm this weird serpentine creature, I have a body seemingly covered in pale scales, fur, and feathers I have several limbs some look like fins others like cow hoofs a few even split into another limb at the elbow, there's even a pair of claws similar to some type of lobster or shrimp,my back has a dorsal fin, a goats head, and three pairs of wings one bird like, one one vaguely reptilian, and one seems bat like, I also seem to have four tails consisting of a scorpions, a fishes, a devils?, and a... live snake? what the hell happened there, no really what the hell is with these genes. Whatever I need to worry over other things my neck seems to be long and serpentine and then my head I obviously can't... see... it... What the fuck, okay so I have two necks and I just didn't open all my eyes, okay so that will take some time to get used to, one head is lion like with one of those Egyptian head crest things along with long pointy ears, the other has a mane and an eagles head horns similar to a bulls are growing out of the eagles forehead, both heads have two eyes mismatched one seems to be cat like, the other like a birds widened taking in everything, one looks like a cuttlefishes eye with it I can see so many colors, and the final eye is dark and swirls with emotion. Okay so now that my appearance is covered, now time to get on to where I am. I'm alone in a nest, a scene goes around me unmoving, my eyes scan the environment and I realize that the outside world has a glassy sheen, I'm being watched. I stare at them they realize that I am watching them. "Let me out" I say and they comply scrambling away from the container I was born in I look up and see a list of creatures consisting of a leviathan, a sphinx, a manticore, a chimera, a minotaur, a griffin, a elf, and an imp. I look at them and ask " Why. Why do I exist" they look at me and one scientist answers me in three words. "We don't know." I fall to the floor and start sobbing, the reality hitting me, that I lost one of the most important things to me, my body, the only things that match up are my skin tone, my hair color, and my eye color all that does is cement that I no longer have a beautiful body, you might think that's minor but it was what gave me enough confidence to get up in the morning, to keep me from ending it all. My body was the only thing that made me friends, my body made people approach me, my body was what made my life worth it, and my intelligence was my second main thing yet nobody will ever know my intelligence if they never talk to me. The only reason I have to live for now is my friends and it could be years before I meet one of them. or at least that's what I thought until I heard someone yell " An elvan demigod has been born in a nearby town, they seem to be an extremely powerful mage." at those last words I look up excitedly. With a giant smile plastered on my face I yell in joy " Take me to her, I can deal with her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Miu Iruma
> 
> Role: A genius inventor, well versed in porn
> 
> Species: mythical mutt (a fusion breed of several mythical beings to the point its hard to tell exactly what it's made of, because most mythical beings don't crossbreed often they are extremely rare
> 
> Godly Power: controllable pocket dimension( used as a workshop, anything she or anyone else takes out turns into a viscous substance similar to ectoplasm)
> 
> (hey I got a discord where you can ask me things its right here -> https://discord.com/invite/kAMtf5 )

**Author's Note:**

> Name: Korekiyo Shinguji
> 
> Role: A ghostly researcher, who shall hold his hand
> 
> Species: Poltergeist 
> 
> Godly Power: instantly know's a civilizations culture but has to read about it in his mind he also can't dream and sleeps during the day


End file.
